Transition metal dichalcogenide materials, especially 2D transition metal dichalcogenide materials such as W dichalcogenides have desirable electronic properties for a variety of applications. Additionally, unlike graphene, another two-dimensional material, certain two-dimensional transition metal dichalcogenides have a direct band gap and are semiconducting.